New Family 2
by StarUnicornGalaxy
Summary: pondré varios one-shots,como unos 24 mínimo,sobre las aventuras que vana tener Corey,Carrie,Lenny,Laney,Kin,Kon y mis OC s Clare y Carl. estos 8 vana tener diversas aventuras y problemas personales,acción,risa,amor y aventura


**bien,este sera varios one-shots de 23 oh 24 episodios,pero no se como poner capítulos segudiso,asi que...solo subiré el primer capitulo en**

**cuanto descubra como poner mas capítulos seguidos,ojala lo disfruten y me digan sus opiniones,ningún personaje me pertenece mas que mis OC Clare y Carl,los capítulos ya los tengo escritos en mi i pod,pero los había escrito hace mucho así que perdonen por las faltas de ortografía y así.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introducción:ya ah pasado 1 mes desde que Lenny y Carrie se han unido a la banda y de que Kim y Konnie se fueran a Japón,toda la banda se llevaba bien, claro, había unas peleas de Carrie con Corey y de Lenny con Corey,4 semanas después de que Lenny y Carrie se unieron,conocieron a 2 chicos llamados Clare y Carl,Clare es la representante y manager de la banda ahora ya que Laney tenia mucho trabajo por ser representante,manager y bajista por eso le accedieron el papel a ella y Carl es el director de la banda ya que creyeron que los vieran por Internet seria increíble para ellos también,los conocieron cuando fueron a una Feria y hablaron hasta que formaron el grupo.<strong>

**Cap1: sobrevivientes del calor….**

(Todos estaban en el garaje aburridos sin nada que hacer,Kon y Kin estaban sentados en el sillón aburridos,Laney estaba arriba del auto acostada,Lenny estaba sentado en el suelo recargado en el auto con las manos en las mejillas,Corey estaba acostado boca abajo en el escenario y Carrie estaba sentada en el escenario mirando al vacío-

Kin:esto es taaaan aburrido.

Carrie:cuando llegaran Clare y Carl con los tacos?

Lenny:ya esperamos mucho…

Laney:Lens,se acaban de ir hace 5 minutos

Lenny:para mi es mucho…

Kon:mi barriga no puede aguantar tanto tiempo

_-se oye un ruido de pisadas aproximándose al garaje,todos voltean y los cubre un humo-_

Todos:(quitando el humo con sus manos)cof cof cof…

Carl:llegamos!

Kon:al fin!

**-Kin desprende el humo con una aspiradora y se ven a una chic ,pálida,ojos cafes,pelo cafe amarrado a una cola de caballo y tenia un flequillo que le tapaba el ojo,una blusa de cuello de tortuga a manga larga color negro y una calavera en el miedo,un short de mezliclla,mallas grises,y botas rojas,a otro chico de cabello cafe corto,camiseta roja con un dibujo del chapulin colorado,una chaqueta verde a cuadros azules,pantalón celeste,y llevaba un zapato amarillo y otro verde.**

Lenny:porque tardaron tanto?!,me estaba muriendo!-se pone enfrente de Clare gritando histéricamente-saben lo que es hacer esperar 7 minutos a un chico que no desayuno!?,lo saben lo sa..(es callado porque Clare le metió el plato de tacos de barbacoa en la boca)

Clare:tranquilo viejo,no es para tanto..-tenia la voz de Sam de Danny Phantom

Kon:al fin llegaron-se pone nariz con nariz con Clare súper feliz por los tacos

Clare:hiii Kon..-sus ojos brillan

Kon:(agarra los tacos)como los extrañe pequeños!

Clare:..eh …seh como sea..¬_¬

Kon:quien pidió tacos de frijol?

Corey:(agarra el plato de tacos y pone una carita mas o menos así :3)mis amados tacos de frijol,al fin los tengo! :3

Kin:(se para del sillón)mis tacos de huevo están ahí?

Kon:aquí están hermano(se los lanza y el los atrapa)picadillo?

Carrie:por aquí(Kon se los lanza y ella los atrapa)

Kon:barbacoa?

Laney:lanzalo amigo(Kon se los lansa y ella los atrapa)

Kon:ya no hay mas! O-O!,y mis tacos de todo?

Clare:oh están aquí-enseña otra bolsa-los pedí con mas salsa y queso

Kon:ay te quiero!(la abraza y ella sonríe como Laney en el episodio zoohouse rock,pero segundos después la tira al suelo y agarra los tacos XD)

Clare:ow!,hey!

Carrie:saben los tacos me recuerdan a la playa…

Clare:(se levanta)como?

Carrie:bueno una vez fuimos a la playa,y Konnie trajo unos tacos,ella estaba comiendo en el agua y pues bueno le dio un calambre,Kim fue a auxilarlia y se hundió también porque no sabia nadar,montaron un show en el agua y Lenny tuvo que ir por ellas ya que yo no podía porque acababa de comer y no quería que me pasara lo mismo que a Konnie,entonces saco a Kim y a Konnie del agua y muchas chicas creyeron que era un salvavidas y fingieron ahogarse,deberían ver las caras de esas chicas de como reaccionaron cuando supieron que no era un salvavidas jajajajajajajja XD

Corey:ya me imagino eso jasjjajajajja XD-pone su brazo alrededor del hombro de Carrie y se empiezan a reír como locos

Laney:wow son tan infantiles como pensé

Lenny:y que lo creas Carrie siempre tiene locas ideas

Laney:al igual que Corey

Clare:y porque no vamos a la playa?

Corey:q-que?-aun no paraba de reírse

Kin:a mi me párese genial,quiero enseñarles mi hermoso cuerpo a las jovencitas de la playa

Kon:ay si tu,tu ni tienes músculos

Kin:mira quien lo dice

Kon:me estas diciendo gordo!?

Kin:tu me dijiste feo!

Kon:pues eres feo hermano!

Carl:oh no dijo eso(mueve el dedo por su cara)-tenia la voz de chico bestia de los jóvenes titanes

Kin:tu tu..gordito!

Kon:eh?…nadie me dice gordito!-se pone como patricio

Trina:ustedes se pueden callar!?(grita desde las escaleras junto a mina)-trato de decidir que traje de baño usare para la playa!,Hunkey Nick Mallory estará ahí y quiero verme bonita!

Corey:uh, nos llevas a la playa?

Trina:eh cual es la palabra que busco?…a si ..NO!,no quiero que arruinen mi no-cita con Nick!

Corey:Clare…

Clare:ehem…ellos pueden tocar una canción lenta después de la canción movida para que tu bailes con Nick,eh incluso iluminaremos a la mejor pareja para que baile una canción romántica,claro si tu nos llevas a la playa podemos hacer eso…

…

…

Trina:nos vamos en 1 hora..-entra a su habitación

Clare:pan comido..

Kon:jeje pan comido(el estaba comiendo un pan de chocolate)

Corey:por eso te contratamos

Clare:si y es el único trabajo en el que no me despiden…

Lenny:será porque eres holgazana,nunca llegas a tiempo,y tomas mas tiempo libre que de costumbre

Clare:eso era en mis antiguos trabajos!-se cruza de brazos

Lenny:consigues trabajos cada día y te despiden…

Clare:Callate Le-nerd!

Lenny:esta bien esta bien…

Carrie:ya esta empezando a hacer calor…

Clare:a mi no me importa

Lenny:como,no te importa sudar?

Clare:sudar me da asco a si que no lo hago..

Laney:todo el mundo suda..

Carl:Clare no..

Corey:que eres de sangre fría o que?

Carl:Clare de sangre fría?nombre que crees jajajajjajajajaj XD

Clare:hmm(saca un bloqueador que tenia en su bolsa y se lo unta en la cara)

Carl:oye me voy a quedar disparejo

Clare:ña(le saca la lengua)

Carrie:bueno iré a preparar mis cosas para la playa

Laney:yo igual

Carrie:vamos juntas?,nuestras casas están en la misma cuadra

Laney:seguro..-las 2 se retiran

Clare:bueno…pues yo también voy-se retira

Carl:espérame sis!-la sigue

Corey:y bien?

Kin,Kon y Lenny:nos vemos!-se van

Corey:bueno,ahora a prepararme

-50 minutos después-

Carrie,Laney,Lenny,Trina,Mina,Clare y Carl ya estaban en el garaje-

Carrie:porque tardan tanto Kin y Kon?-ella tenia un bikini color azul,la parte de arriba era como una blusa,y la parte de abajo era una falda,no llevaba su gorra,tenia un camisón blanco que decía "i 3 the Beach" y una bolsa de playa-

Laney:bueno tardan mucho en convencer a sus padres-ella tenia el mismo traje de Carrie solo de que color verde,llevaba un vestido de holanes blanco y llevaba su pelo amarrado en una coleta

Corey:ya quiero ir!-el tenia una camiseta negra,y un traje de baño azul con rayos negros en los lados,ademas no tenia su gorra

Carl:yo soy el chico mas paciente del mundo,pero esta vez no!-el llevaba una camiseta blanca con un dibujito de dinosaurios,su traje de baño era naranja con franjas negras a los lados

Clare:esto es tan desesperante!-ella tenia una gafas de sol negras,un traje de baño igual que las de las chicas pero era de color azul oscuro,tenia un camisón negro con letras color rojo que decía "this is my Beach B*****!"

Trina:porque tardan tanto sus amigos?-ella tenia su pelo amarrado a una cola de caballo,un bikini rosa,bajo un vestido blanco,y sus lentes de sol estaban como una diadema

Mina:creo que esos son(apunta a unos chicos que vienen corriendo-ella tenia un traje de baño completo color verde marino,y llevaba una falda blanca,y su pelo atado en 1 coleta

Kin y Kon:lle-llegamos a tiempo-ellos traían el mismo traje de baño que Corey solo que de color amarillo y negro,ademas Kin traía una camiseta blanca y kon una negra

Lenny:llegaron a tiempo?,es un chiste?-el tenia un traje de baño negro y rojo,tenia una camiseta de tirantes blanca con rayas grises

Kin:no convencíamos …- Nuestra mamá

Kon:pero la convencimos de que seriamos sus esclavos por 2 semanas

Trina:bueno como sea vamonos..

Corey:Trina,segura que cabremos todos en tu carro?

Trina:que?,oh no no no no no,no iremos en mi auto,iremos en el camper que compre,MINA!

Mina:si(aprieta un botón el suelo se abre y aparece un camper)

Corey:donde lo conseguiste?!

Trina:se lo compre a un amigo de nuestro Tío

Corey:quien?

Trina:el gordo bisquits..

Todos:el gordo bisquits!? o-o

Kin:es el mejor rapero del mundo!

Lenny:pues yo oí que adelgazo

Laney:se hizo una operación en el estomago

Carrie:ah bien por el gordo bisquits

Trina:si como sea,ya nos vamos?..

Corey:si!-todos se suben al camper,menos Trina y Mina que van en el carro y lo enganchan al camper era como el de Beck de Victorious

-1 hora y 20 min después-  
>(En la playa,dentro del camper)<p>

Trina:bien al fin!-abre el carro-avisare a los chicos y..(antes de que pudiera decir algo Mina salió disparada del carro diciendo pipí repetidamente-no te tardes mucho!

Mina:sipi!

Trina:ah..-abre la puerta del camper- ya están listos?

Corey:hay un pequeño problema…-se hace a un lado y se ve a Kon atorado debajo de una cama que salió de un armario y no podia salir,el estaba llorando graciosamente,mientras Kin lo jalaba y Clare lo consolaba

Trina:Agh no puedo creerlo!-entra y cierra la puerta-a ver,que paso!?

Clare:esta debajo de una cama que no estas viendo!?

Trina:ya tranquila…a ver..alguien trae mantequilla?

Carl:yo tengo!-saca de su mochila una mantequilla gigante.

Laney:p-porque tienes una mantequilla en tu mochila?

Carl:que clase de pregunta es esa?,siempre llevo mantequilla conmigo..y creo que la tengo desde hace …días…semanas..meses…o quizás años..ten huele(se lo pasa a Carrie ella lo huele y se marea)

Carrie:el olor…me…..marea..-se desmaya y cae en brazos de Carl

Carl:(la carga)eh…(mira hacia el frente y ve a Lenny ardiendo fuego)

Lenny:ALEJATE DE ELLA PERVERTIDO!

Carl:waaaaaaaa!-corre por todo el camper con Carrie en sus brazos

Lenny:que la sueltes eh dicho!-lo persigue

Carl:mamiiiiiiiiii!(tira a Carrie en el sofá y sigue corriendo)

Laney:oigan ya párenle,el camper no es para que anden corriendo!(iba a tomar a Lenny del brazo para detenerlo,pero en un descuido hace que lo abrase)

Lenny:q-que estas h-haciendo?!

Corey:LENNY MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

Lenny:que!?,no robes la frase que use con Carl!

Corey:(echa fuego por la boca)LENNY!

Lenny:aahhh!(los 2 corren)

Laney:chicos!(se separa de Lenny y sale volando)

Carrie:eh?(se despierta estaba en el sillon,se frota los ojos y los abre y lo primero que ve es a Corey persiguiendo a Lenny y Lenny a Carl)pero que..?..(ser levanta y se pone en el medio de camper)que paso aquí!?

Corey:Lenny!(choca con Carrie y la tumba al piso quedando el arriba de ella a pocos centímetros de su cara haciéndolos sonrojar)..

Lenny:COREY!

Corey:n-no es lo que párese!

Lenny:Maldito pervertido,deja a mi mujer en paz!

Carrie:mujer?,tengo 13 años..

Lenny:eh…ehhh..waahh n-no no mal pienses,no-no es lo que creen ehh..AHHHHH!,esto es tu culpa Corey!

Corey:que!?,yo porque!(se levanta del suelo)

Lenny:no lo se,pero se que es tu culpa!

Corey:oye!

Trina:podrían callarse!?

Clare:tranquis Kon te sacaremos de ahi..

Kin:tengo un plan!(saca un Pie(pay) de su mochila)

Clare:porque rayos traes un pie(pay) en tu mochila?!

Kin:por emergencia..(le muestra el Pie a Kon) mira Kon un pie(pay)de mango…se que te gusta el mango,si sales de ahí te lo regalo

Kon:yo..quiero..mi PIE(PAY)!(sale debajo de la cama disparado y tira a kin y agarra el pie)oh mi lindo lindo pie(pay)restregaría mi cara en ti por siempre

Clare:puedes restregar tu cara contra la mía si quieres :D

Kon:okey eso es raro..(se come el pai entero)

Trina:bien ya salió,ahora podemos irnos ya!?

Corey:sip solo déjame aaghh(el y Lenny se estaban ahorcando)

Trina:ya vámonos!..(pone su mano en la manija pero no se abre)que porque no se abre?!

Laney:a ver déjame intentarlo(le da vuelta a la manija y no se abría)porque no se abre!?

Clare:uh?-abre la cortina y las ventanas estaban blindadas)no veo nada

Kin:pega tu cara contra la ventana

Clare:(pega sus ojos a la ventana y ve algo gigante)algún idiota estaciono su camper a lado nuestro

Carl:no importa salgamos por la puerta de atrás

Kin:no hay puerta de atrás

Carl:eso es estúpido..

Lenny:ya me esta dando calor!

Kon:salgamos por las ventanas

Trina:las ventanas son aprueba de balas no se pueden romper

Corey:agradeselo a tu gordura(ella se enoja)ehh estoy hablando del gordo que te vendió el auto

Carrie:Corey empuja fuerte la puerta!

Corey:no puedo empujar a un camper de 456 kilos

Carrie:pues empuja fuerte!

-todos empiezan a discutir-

Lenny:ya cálmense

Carrie:pero es que..

Lenny:oigan,Mina salió al baño,cuando vuelva podemos decirle que arranque el carro y mueva el camper

Carrie:entonces hay que esperar?

Lenny:si tenemos opción

Carrie:deacuerdo-todos se sientan

-con Mina-

Ella estaba caminando y se encuentra a unos chicos oyendo música y se les acerca

Mina:hola…

Chico1:hola…

Mina:oye cual es el nombre de esa canción?

Chico2:no sabemos..

Mina:es que…esta genial!

Chico1:oye quieres quedarte con nosotros un rato?

Mina:ay no puedo tengo que ir con mis amigos..

Chico2:porfavor..

Mina:..deacuerdo!(se une a ellos)

-devuelta con los chicos-

Carrie:donde..esta Mina!?

Lenny:esa chica pesa como 50 kilos,cuanta pipí puede almacenar?

Clare:voy a llamarla cual es su número?

Trina:yo ya lo intente

Carrie:no hay señal

Lenny:ay les dije que no contactaran con Móvil f

Laney:Lens y tu teléfono?

Lenny:lo tenia en mi pantalón y mi abuela lo lavo..todos mis contactos adiós!

Kin:al menos no pueden prender el aire acondicionado?

Trina:no se enciende a menos que el carro este encendido

Clare:pues enciéndelo

Trina:no puedo salir

Clare:ay porque vine aquí!?

Todos:tu quisistes..tu diste la idea..

Lenny:ya tengo mucho calor!(se quita la camiseta..haciendo que todas las chicas se sonrojen)

Kin:(ve el termostato)oigan..estamos a 38 aquí adentro!

Todos:Aaaaaahhhhhyy!

Carrie:necesito agua helada..

Corey:también yo(se levanta)

Carrie:ah y donde hay!?

Corey:..en el carro…

Trina:ay ahora que hacemos

…

…

Carrie:..MINAAA!

Kin:MINA!

Todos:MINAAAA!

-Con Mina-

(Ella y los chicos estaban jugando con pistolas de agua y todos apuntaban a Mina)

Mina:Ahhhh!…ahh!…esta muy fría!,esta muy fría!

(Regresando con los chicos)

Carrie:esta muy caliente!

Clare:no puedo creer que aun no haya regresado…

Lenny:a cuanto estamos ahora?

Kin:(se levanta del suelo y ve el termostato)..wow 101 centímetros..Estamos a 48 grados!

Todos:aaawwwyyy!

Trina:cada año en la noche pedía estar mas ardiente…NO ME REFERIA A ESTO!

Lenny:estoy sudando partes del cuerpo que no sabia que sudaban.

Carrie:ay por dios…lo olvide(todos l miran)yo..traigo conmigo un ventilador…un ventilador de baterías..(todos se acercan a Carrie y ella saca un ventilador pequeño)aquí esta!

Lenny:no inventes…

Laney:ese es tu ventilador?

Carrie:que tiene?

Corey:es pequeño

Clare:es una vergüenza

Lenny:nos engañaste T-T

Carrie:bueno..entonces no vale la pena que lo encienda

Todos:no no no noononononnonono

Carrie:ahí esta!,no que no les caía bien mi ventilador!?

-segundos después todos estaban juntos frente al ventilador moviendo se lentamente de un lado a otro-

Clare:siquiera auxilia

Kon:bueno pues..yo aun sigo sudando como puerco..

Trina:tengo mucho calor..

Kin:donde se metió Mina…

Carrie:ojalá llegue pronto

-mientras con Mina-

-ella estaba bailando junto a los 4 chicos,hasta que llego un señor que vendía raspados-

Chico3:miren raspados

Mina:ay yeiy me encanta los raspados

Chico1:y a quien no..(se acercan)

Vendedor:de que sabor quieren?

Chico1:tu de que quieres?

Mina:ji..escogelo por mi..

Chico1:bien..cereza para la señorita

Mina:yeiy ese es mi favorito!

Vendedor:cereza para la señorita(se lo entrega)

Mina:gracias

Chico2:yo quiero de uva

Chico3:limón

Chico4:naranja!

Mina:aaah se me congela la neurona

Chicos:Ohhhhhh!

(Devuelta con los chicos)

-ellos aun seguían frente al ventilador juntos moviéndose de un lado al otro…pero unos segundos después el ventilador comenzaba a alentarse hasta quedarse sin baterías)

Kin:no..no..NOOOO!(toma el ventilador y lo golpea)REVIVE PORFAVOR NOOO

Corey:Kin basta,Kin ya basta las pilas han muerto Kin ya basta!

Kin:ahhhh! Ashsjahjdjah(se recuesta en la almohada)

Lenny:ya me esta dando calor!

Laney:ay que salir de este endemoniado camper!(Corey la mira)si soy ofensiva

Carrie:si tan solo …encontráramos agua..

Clare:(voltea y ve una pecera)oye oye..(golpea a Corey en el brazo ella voltea)

Corey:que pasa?

Clare:esa no es tu pecera?

Corey:si es mi pecera..

Kon:pretenden que tomemos caldo de pescado?

Lenny:pues es eso oh desidratarnos

Clare:ase cuanto la lavaste

Corey:…apoco se lavan?

Todos:aahhhyy

Kin:no podemos beber agua de peces…

Lenny:pues hay que encontrar algo de agua oh vamos a..

Carrie:esperen esperen!…Corey algo le pasa a tu hermana(apunta a Trina que tenia su cara en su bolsa)

Corey:(se acerca a Trina) Trina…que te pasa..

Trina:(saca su cabeza)de que hablas?

Corey:porque tenias…la cabeza en tu bolsa!?

Trina:…e-esta fresco aquí adentro…

…

Corey:te oí tragar….dame tu bolsa(ella aprieta su bolsa en su pecho)dame tu bolsa!

Trina:NO!

Corey:QUE ME DES TU MALDITA BOLSA!(se tira hacia ella,y los 2 comienzan a jalar la bolsa entre si,hasta que Corey se la arrebata y saca una botella de agua)ajá!,traías una botella de agua!,y no quistes compartirlo!?

Trina:si, lo compartí lo suficiente para mi!

Lenny:(agarra la botella)solo nos dejo tantito..

Clare:yo la quiero!

Corey:no!,la compartiremos

Lenny:hay ni siquiera se llena la Tapita

Corey:pues una Tapita compartiremos

Trina:esta bien…la compartiremos

Carrie:tu vete al diablo!

(Con Mina)

-los chicos estaban tomando el sol oh bebiendo un jugo,mientras ella hacia una figura con barro,con una de esas maquinitas,bien mientras ella hacia esa figura,el chico 1(XD)se sentaba atrás de ella y ponía sus manos contra sus manos-

Chico1:deja las manos quietas…

Mina:quietas?…,(el chico 1 entré saldaba sus manos con las de ella-jijiji…

(Regresando con los chicos)

-Carrie estaba llenando la tapita con la gotita se agua-

Carrie:bien…no quiero que chupen un remojón de lengua nada más.(ella acercaba su lengua lentamente a la tapita hasta que saco un poquito de agua-ah..oh que refrescante..(se lo pasa a Lenny)

Lenny:(el acercaba su lengua lentamente hasta que agarro algo de agua)..*solloso*..que rico…)se lo pasa a Kin)

Kin:…(el toma un poco de agua pero unos segundos después se traga la tapita)

Todos:AHHHH!(trataban de sacarle la Tapita de la boca de Kin hasta que salió)

Clare:(tirando la tapa al suelo)se acabo!

Kin:pues lo siento Clare!,no pude contenerlo!(toma una almohada y empieza a llorar mientras ella se acostaba en el sillón)

Clare:oigan algo me cayo en la frente

(Carl pone la mano arriba de ella pero no sintió nada)

Carl:no hay nada..

Clare:si mira en mi brazo…ahora en mi frente…que demonios esta pasándome!?

Carl:sis…estas sudando

Clare:no,eso no es verdad,te equivocas,yo jamas es sudado!

Carl:sis mirame,mirame,sis mirame,MIRAME!(ella lo mira)…..estas sudando(XD)

Clare:aaaaaa!….(se arrodilla al suelo y luego se acuesta)t-tenemos que salir de aquí!(se levanta)

Carrie:si…gracias Isabell lo todo

…

Laney:que?

Carrie:dije gracias Isabellotodo

Kin:(aun con la almohada en la cara)ella dijo Isabellotodo

Lenny:es sabelotodo

…

Carrie:eh?…

Clare:la reacción correcta es gracias sabelotodo

…

Carrie:no era Isabell?

…  
>Laney:no…<p>

Corey:y a Isabell quien la invito?

…

Carrie:Isabell podría ser sabia…

(Con Mina)

-ella estaba sosteniendo la figura que hicieron(toda fea XD)y la pone en la mesa-

Chico1:eres muy buena con la cerámica

Mina:tu me ayudaste a hacerla

Chico1:lo aria con mucho gusto otra vez

Mina:te lo agradezco…bueno creo que ya tengo que volver con mis amigos…

Chico1:ay no puedes irte ahora,el chico 3(XD)hizo tartas de atún

Chico3:(cargando una charola con tartas de atún)pescamos el pescado esta mañana

Chico4:tienes que probar las tartas de atún

Mina:no se…

Chico1:anda prueba las tartas…..

Mina:…deacuerdo!(todos se comen una tarta de atún)

(Devuelta con los chicos)

-todos estaban sentados oh acostados en un lugar-

Lenny:bien ya es oficial,el alcanzado el máximo nivel de caloridad

Clare:jamas había tenido tanta sed

Carrie:pod pimeda vez en mi vida..(se toca la lengua)mi dengua…no esta húmeda…

Kin:(viendo a los peces)ese pez se burla de mi

Trina:como se atreven a nadar en esa mugrienta agua…

Kin:yo tomare esa mugrienta agua

Todos:nooo..noo Kin no lo hagas…

Kin:voy a hacerlo…yo haré lo que deba

Carrie:(a Corey)dile algo..

Corey:..es cosa de el..

(Kin mete toda su cabeza en el agua de los peces y lo toma,saca su cabeza…pero le entraron ganad de vomitar,y vomito en la bolsa de Trina)

Trina:esa es mi bolsa…

Kim:..ugh…ni se les ocurra probarla(le avienta la bolsa a Trina,pero ella hace la bolsa a un lado y se limpia el brazo)

Carrie:ahoda que ademos?….

Lenny:cuando era niño…..mi abuela…antes de volverse loca me dijo…Larry..no importa lo malo que este todo..recuerda que .la vida es mejor cantando

Trina:eso es..tan…estúpido

…

_**{Corey}**_

_**F-Flip Flip a switch **_  
><em><strong>T-Turn up the lightning <strong>_  
><em><strong>Get it right <strong>_  
><em><strong>Show 'em how it's done<strong>_

_**{todos}**_

_**F-Free it up **_  
><em><strong>No matter how you dress …that song <strong>_  
><em><strong>Girl …you know you got a number one <strong>_  
><em><strong>Go with it<strong>_

_**You got 'em where you want 'em **_  
><em><strong>Drop the beat <strong>_  
><em><strong>They need…. to hear your sound <strong>_  
><em><strong>Play it up<strong>_

_**It's coming …down to you right now **_  
><em><strong>They wanna know know know <strong>_  
><em><strong>Your name… name name <strong>_  
><em><strong>They want the …girl girl girl<strong>_

_**With game game game **_  
><em><strong>And when they look… look …look <strong>_  
><em><strong>Your way …way …way <strong>_  
><em><strong>Your gonna make (make) make (make) <strong>_  
><em><strong>Make 'em do ….a ….double take<strong>_

_**They wanna know ….know know **_  
><em><strong>Your name name ….name <strong>_  
><em><strong>They want the girl ..girl.. girl <strong>_  
><em><strong>Whit Game..game…game<strong>_

(en ese instante Mina entra oír la puerta)

Mina:hola chicos..

Todos:AAAHHHHHH MINA!(corren y la abrazan hasta llegar afuera,los chicos corren al carro de Trina y sacan unas botellas de agua y se las dan a todos menos a Kin)

Kin:o-oye y para mi?…

Mina:haha..no sabia que me extrañaban tanto…ay Clare estas sudando

Clare:(limpiándose)jamas lo comentes!

Mina:pero que les paso?

Carrie:estuvimos atrapados en ese camper..

Lenny:por horas!

Trina:disfrutaste tu ir al baño!?

Mina:atrapados?,y porque no salieron por la puerta?

Corey:porque había un camper enorme justo…..(apunta donde estaba el camper,cosa que ya no estaba)…pero…

Lenny:ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta cuando se fue

Corey:bueno…ya se acabo

Kin:bebi agua de pecera…

Carrie:tranquilos apenas son (saca su celular)4:30 y tenemos al gran y hermoso océano pacifico frente a nosotros!

Kin,Kon y Carl:disfrutemos del océano!

Todos:wuuuuu!(salen corriendo hacia el mar…pero unos segundos después se ven a 3 hombres morenos,vestidos de raperos caminando hacia el parque )

Señor1:oye gordo bisquits…ese no es tu camper?,el de los vidrios blindados

GB:sii es verdad..

Señor1:que buenas aventuras ahí adentro

GB:hajajajaj…nunca lo comentes!(se van)


End file.
